


My Love is as a Fever, Longing Still

by HoodedIronLady



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, Cheesy, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Stephen, Sap Stephen, Sappy, Tony Stark deserves happiness, no infinity war (movie) spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedIronLady/pseuds/HoodedIronLady
Summary: “Don’t get into any fights while I’m gone. Please. You haven’t slept peacefully for the last three weeks. You need to rest.”“But what if someone threatens my world while I’m resting? And knowing our luck, someone probably will.”"Then you should obviously defend it."





	My Love is as a Fever, Longing Still

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing an M/M pairing and a fic for Marvel. I'm excited and nervous. I've read a lot of fics and the ones in which Tony is happy and away from the traitorous Exvengers; those are my favorite. 
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's sonnet of the same name (I'm an English major and I've got poetry paper, sue me). 
> 
> Not betaed, so please let me know the glaring mistakes so that I may fix them. 
> 
> And lastly, please leave kudos and comment positively and/or negatively so that if I decide to write again, I know what to do and what not to do.

The Exvengers, as the media had dubbed them, had been pardoned by the President of the United States. But with stipulations and conditions from the United Nation. They were supposed to work, _or avenge_ , after they had signed the Amended Accords, courtesy of Tony Stark and his team. They were also supposed to stay within the US borders only. No other country was willing to allow them entrance in their borders even with the threat of Thanos looming. The United States, on the suggestion of Iron Man and War Machine decided that two response teams at different points was a good idea. The first team lead by James Rhodes aka War Machine is in Los Angeles (which includes Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Vision), while the other team lead by Carol Danvers (which includes the pardoned criminals) is in New York City. The self-righteous assholes wanted to demand something or another from Tony, so they stormed his house, but fortunately he was not there.

This story shows the before and after of their visit because I only wanted to write cheesy, sappy fluff. And also because I've got my final exam in 3 days and I haven't studied a bit. Use you creative thinking guys and think of all the ways Stephen could kick those traitorous asses. He wouldn't even break a sweat.

**BEFORE:**

“Don’t get into any fights while I’m gone. Please. You haven’t slept peacefully for the last three weeks. You need to rest.” Tony half pleaded and half scolded Stephen. 

“But what if someone threatens my world while I’m resting? And knowing our luck, someone probably will.” 

“You just jinxed it.” Tony replies with an eye roll. "And you should obviously defend it, but please don’t go looking for trouble.” 

 **AFTER:**  

“You promised me that you won’t fight today.” Tony complained with what he would forever deny but was really a pout on his face.

“I promised no such thing!” Stephen exclaimed indignantly.

“Okay, maybe you didn’t promise,” Tony relented, “but I thought it was heavily implied.” 

“No, I said…” 

Stephen was cut in between. “You said and I quote, _‘But what if someone threatens my world while I’m resting?’_ ” 

“And I did exactly that!” Stephen exclaimed. 

“No you didn’t,” Tony shook his head. “You needlessly attacked Rogers and his boy band.” 

“Tony.” Stephen says seriously while holding Tony by his shoulders tightly, looking deep into his eyes, “YOU ARE MY WORLD,” he says fiercely. “And if someone thinks that they can belittle and berate you in front of me without any repercussions, they’ve got another thing coming.” 

Tony couldn’t look at the intense emotions that were coming from the Sorcerer's eyes. He tried to turn away his head, but one of Stephen’s hand left his shoulder and held Tony’s chin in a gentle grip. 

“I… but.. you..’ Tony clears throat and says, “You are an utter sap Dr. Strange.” The light blush was still present on his cheeks. 

“Yes,” Stephen agrees. “But only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Did you make it to the end okay? How was it? Fine? Good? Worst? Should I never write again?  
> Please let me know what you all think.
> 
> Take Care,  
> Love,  
> HIL


End file.
